1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved alignment tool which is mounted in a holder that holds portions of a coiled tube which forms part of a coiled tube dispensing assembly that receives an extension guidewire therein.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 27 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide an extension wire or guidewire which is connected to the proximal end of a shorter initially inserted guidewire or cut proximal end of a fixed balloon on a guidewire to facilitate the removal and insertion of a new balloon, such as by means of a guiding catheter, into and through the femoral artery or carotid artery to the heart or other location where an area of stenotic buildup exists so that that location or position of the first inserted balloon is not lost while a new dilatation catheter or new fixed balloon on a guidewire is inserted to the location of the stenotic build-up.
For example, there is proposed in U.K. Patent Application No. 2 180 454 A, guidewire system where the proximal end of an initially inserted guidewire is received in a sleeve which is also received over the distal end of an extension wire and the sleeve is crimped to fix the mating ends of the guidewire and extension wire together.
Also, an extendable guidewire system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,941 wherein a small diameter proximal end portion of a primary guidewire is frictionally received within a tubular member fixed to a distal end of a guidewire extension section.
Further, an extendable guidewire for introducing a dilatation catheter into a cardiovascular system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,489 where the proximal end of a main guidewire has a tapered end portion which is received into a tubular member having a slit or slot therein which permits it to expand, the tubular member being received within an outer sleeve and fixed to a reduced in diameter distal end of a section of an auxiliary guidewire.
However, such prior art extendable guidewire systems did not teach or provide for an alignment tool for assuring alignment of a connector assembly at the distal end of an extension wire with the proximal end of a guidewire or with a cut proximal end of a fixed balloon on a guidewire as the connector assembly and the guidewire proximal end or the cut proximal end of a fixed balloon on a guidewire are brought together.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the alignment tool of the present invention provides a simple inexpensive and effective means for guiding the connector assembly at the distal end of an extension wire into engagement with a proximal end of an initially inserted guidewire or of an initially inserted and subsequently cut proximal end of a fixed balloon on a guidewire. Also, the alignment tool, when mounted to a coiled dispensing tube, greatly simplifies the task of a medical practitioner in connecting the proximal end of the guidewire or of a cut proximal end of a fixed balloon on a guidewire to a connector assembly at the distal end of the extension wire.